Razor
Personal Real Name: Izumi Fujiwara Alias: Razor Meaning to Name: Due to her choice of weapons Nickname(s): Izu, Mimi, Fuji, Kuro, Shiro, and Zumi Age: 27 D.O.B: May 15 1992 Birthplace: Okinawa, Japan Language: Japanese, English, Korean, and Chinese Current Residence: Tokyo, Japan Gender: Female Species/Race: Human Status: Alive Alliance: Rabbit Stalker, and Kitsune Occupation: Ballet dancer Combat Weapon(s): * Face Razor * Razor Blade * Razor Saw * Box Cutter * Black Daito sword Method of Killing: * She races towards the victim, and slices them up with her various weapons Goal/Reason to Kill: * Insanity * Mental Breakdown Personality C Phrase: I’ll Cut You Up! Theme song: Love Me. Love Me. Love Me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKhIt7ZLZao&list=PL7Ihj1FHhgftEHl2XB9i5OzA3T2ajlBxb&index=37 Hobbie(s): * Cabaret * Jewelry making * Blacksmithing * Metalworking * Origami * Sewing * Reading Special Items: Razor necklace Likes: * Nature * Singing * Reading * Listening to music * Playing around * Cutting metal * Sounds of metal clinking * Razors * Blades * Sharp objects Dislikes: * Blunt objects * Mice * Drug users * Noisy places * Poor dialect * Sarcastic people Fear(s): * Open spaces * Deep water * Snakes * Storms Personality: * Cruel * Close-minded * Barbaric * Dirty * Petty * Clever * Weak-willing Bio Backstory: Izumi Fujiwara was born in Okinawa, Japan. She was born into a military family, as her parents were both a Marine stationed in Okinawa for their jobs. Because, her parents were in the military, they would always tell her to be a good girl, and how to be a proper lady. They wanted her to be a gentle lady despite having some combat abilities. They would also tell her, having negative emotions was bad for a little lady, and she should always be smart, and happy. She went through all of school without a single grade being lower than a “S” (A+) as she was a good girl. Due, to her parents enforcing she was to be a good girl, she suffered too much as whenever she would feel sad, angry, or disappointed, she would imagine her parents yelling at her. Faking her emotions was best for her, and her parents. As for her career, she decided to become a ballet dancer, even though her parents wanted her to become a Marine like them. Due to this, she would train herself to the brink of death, because she wanted to show her parents she could be a successful dancer. Training herself to the brink of death had consequences. She started to suffer from Bulimia, Anorexia, and Pallor due to her Anemia taking toll of her body. Her skin turn white like snow, her hair began to fall out. To hide from her unladylike appearance, she began to wear wigs to hide her balding head. Sadly, many complimented her body as she hardly had any fat, and was small. Izumi’s body would suffer with constant bleeding inside, nose bleeds, and fainting. One day, she went to her class, and received her final exam score. She had gotten an A+ and not a S like she wanted to. Coming back home, she grew angry, and all her emotions turn intense, and she wanted to relive it. Therefore, she grabbed a small razor blade from her garden, and started to cut her white skin. Her snow skin painted with red drops of blood. She wanted her parents to be proud of her, and cutting herself was for punishment for not making her parents proud. Izumi worked hard enough to show her parents she was a good girl, and for her to get a lower grade, nearly killed her. She continued the act, until her mother saw her cutting down to her wrist bone. Since, Izumi kept in all her emotions, she began to feel emotionally numb, and now physically numb. As, she saw the blood pouring out of her wrist, she felt happier. The pain was to remind her, she was a good girl for hurting herself. Her parents sent her to a hospital, and there she was on strict suicide watch for nearly two weeks. When, she came back, her emotions were wrecked, she wanted the pain to come back. Izumi tried her best to tell her parents, she was still a good girl, but her parents dismissed her. Izumi wanted to again had the desire to let out her emotions. She no longer wanted to be a good girl for her parents. She wanted to live. Tears streaming down her face, and her heart quickening, she rushed towards the garden shed. Izumi wanted to show her parents how much of a good girl she was. So, she attacked her family. Her raw emotions got the best of her, and with no remorse, she murdered each and every family member in the house. They didn't want to listen she was a good girl. She wants to show the world, she is a good girl. With or without force, with or without murder, she just wants her childhood back. Stripped away from her basic human rights, she just wanted to become human once again. Parents can create such monsters. However, Rabbit Stalker was able to "safe" her from the harsh world, because he knows she's a good girl. Therefore, she acts like his servant. He's her master. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: In her mind, she and Rabbit Stalker are dating. She loves to do anything for him, and Rabbit Stalker hates it. However, he tries to ignore the affection, so he can use her for his advantage. Family: Itsuki her father, Yuuna her mother, Yuuki her sister, Yuri her brother, Isamu her brother, and Ichiro her brother Allies/Friends: Kitsune, and Rabbit Stalker Rivals/Enemies: Melinda Appearance Hair: Black Skin: White Eyes: Black Height: 5’2 Weight: 115 Body Type: Thin Outfit: Black Lolita dress with ruffles, black knee stockings, with black Mary Jane shoes Accessories: Black ribbon in dress, and stockings Distinguishing Features: Pale skin Physical Disorder(s): * Bulimia * Anemia * Schizoid personality disorder * Pallor Abilities/Strengths: * Razor Attacks * Slash Projection * Blade Construction * Peak-Human Condition * Impalation * Speed Throwing Weaknesses/Faults: * Perfectionist * Impatient * Lazy * Easily bored * Persistent * Takes things personally * Strict * Stubborn * Risk taker Stats • Intelligence: 9 • Strength: 9 • Speed: 8 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 9 • Balance: 9 • Tolerance: 4 Facts/Trivia * Izumi translate to Spring * Fujiwara translate to Wisteria Plain * In Japanese her CP name is, “かみそり” (Kamisori) * She is a proxy for Rabbit Stalker * She has a crush on Rabbit Stalker * Her nicknames Kuro and Shiro is Black/White in Japanese due to her black hair and white skin * She actually suffers from Pallor, which causes her skin to whiten * Due to her Anemia, most of her hair fell down, so she wears a black wig to cover it up * She also suffers from Schizoid personality disorder, and Bulimia * Despite being small her height and possibly underweight, she is still quite strong * It could be due to possible adrenaline that's in her system 24/7 * After her adrenaline is gone, she always passes out for two to three days straight * She has combat experience due to her parents being Marines * Due to her actions, many stay home during dark times, but she still finds ways to kill them * She creates her own weapons since her old weapons broke due to cheap metal * She taught herself blacksmith and metal working for her weapons * She is quite flexible due to her ballet experience * Her creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Proxy Category:Proxies Category:In A Relationship Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath